(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro mechanical brake, control device generating a braking force by a rotation force generated in an electric motor.
(2) Description of Related Art
An electro mechanical brake, control device is applied to a brake apparatus generating a braking force by an output of the electric motor. The electro mechanical brake, control device (hereinafter referred to an electro mechanical brake apparatus) comprises an electric circuit portion for controlling an output generated by the electric motor, and a mechanical portion generating a braking force based on the output of the motor. The mechanical portion is mounted on a portion close to wheels of a vehicle, and the electric circuit portion is mounted on the portion on a vehicle spring. That is, the mechanical portion and the electric circuit portion are mounted on the positions physically apart of the vehicle.
The inventors of the present application have thought of the integration of the mechanical portion and the electric circuit portion in view of improving mountability of the electro mechanical brake apparatus to the vehicle.
The electro mechanical brake apparatus of a structure having integrated the mechanical portion and the electric circuit portion is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (i.e. JP-A-2003-137081) and Patent Document 2 (i.e. JP-A-2005-69268).